


Family situation

by Waytoogayforthat



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waytoogayforthat/pseuds/Waytoogayforthat
Summary: In the monorail after talking about what they want to do when they get home they talk about their family situation
Relationships: Darius Bowman & Brooklynn, Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez
Kudos: 25





	Family situation

So it happens on the train, when they discuss what they will do when they get home, except that they talk about their family situation, not all happy

I'm really sorry for my spelling, English is not my native language 

°. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °.

"And our families" everyone turns to Brooklynne, eyes intrigued "We talked about what we want to do when we get home, but no one has mentioned his family situation apart from Kenji and Darius"

Sammy nods "and again it was just some little information" Brooklynne smiles at her then turns to everyone "so who starts"

Darius Kenji and Ben look away, not really motivated to talk about their family life and make everyone uncomfortable

Sammy notices and bounces softly in her seat with excitement "I want to start! I miss my life at the ranch and it might be good to talk about it" the other teenagers give her smiles recognize

"as you know, I live with all my family, a very large family" Sammy chuckles thinking of her family

She misses all her family, from parents, siblings, to the distant cousin she only has twice at a wedding, even the cattle. She had always been very close to her family, always bickering with these brothers or chatting with these sisters, cooked with her mother, tending to the cattle with her father, and reading old fairy tales with her abuela

"we have a gigantic ranch, with tons and tons of cattle, I have three brothers and two sisters, That I love more than anything, even if my brothers like to tease me, but I know they love me also "she laughs but suddenly a thought strikes her

Maybe she'd never see them again, maybe she'll die on this dinosaur infested island, her family surely thinks she's already dead anyway

A tension suddenly arises in the room and everyone looks down with a sad look, all knew what Sammy was thinking about.

Yaz grabs her hand giving her the most comfort she could give, and begins her own story about her family.

"I only live with my parents and my little brother, he is still very young, only 6 years old, and I would be lying if I said that I am not a little jealous of all the attention my parents give him. "

Yaz looks down at this hands that rested gently on Sammy's, feeling stupid to say that, now her jealousy for her younger brother was meaningless when she knew she would surely never see him again, nor those parents. By the way

"I've never been a good sister ... Every time he asked me to play with him I just told him that I was busy playing sports, of course my parents were proud of me, but I didn't do well my role of daughter, and sister "

She looks up to see them all looking at her with eyes full of comfort and compassion.

Sammy shakes the hand she had previously offered him "I'm sure your brother admires and loves you more than anything" Sammy smiles at her and she shyly smiles back

"personally" Brooklynne begins "my big brother hates me" all eyes turn to her a little surprised by such a frank statement

"he's always putting me down, I can't make a mistake or he's here to tell me over and over what I did wrong, like I didn't notice I screwed up"

Brooklynne clenches those fists on those knees, when she was younger she and her brother were perfectly fine, but when she started her chain and became famous everything went downhill

"as if I was just a mistake in his life" Brooklynne sighs, it felt good to say it out loud but at the same time a lot of pain, saying it out loud made it so much more true

"I'm sure he never saw you as a mistake" Darius stared at her with a determined and encouraging gaze

"thank you" Brooklynne smiles softly "your turn Darius"

Darius sighs, thinking above all of his father, everything will change since his death, he was advised, his hero, but he disappeared and without him everything seemed so much harder, especially stuck on a dinosaur island

"I have my mother, with whom I am not really close but we get along, my big brother, always there to cheer me up when needed, but also to tease me at every opportunity" everyone smiles gently to the story of the big brother well watching, Brooklynne gently hoping that his big brother is like Darius's

"and of course, there is my father, more rather there was, we were really very close, he knew so much about dinosaurs he was the one who taught me everything, and he always had the best advice for absolutely any situation "Darius smiles softly at the thought of his father

"your dad looked great, better than mine is " Kenji sighed as he was thinking to his own father, it's not that his father is someone evil, just very busy, he wasn't before but he chose to drown in labor when Kenji mom died

"I love my father, but working helps him forget that my mother is dead, and that she left us, instead of remembering my mother he prefers to find a new girlfriend and spend his time worked"

"Candy, is that your father's l girlfriend?" Yaz asks, still holding Sammy's hand

"yes, she's great, but she tries too hard to be my mother, she doesn't understand that no one can replace her"

Kenji liked Candy, she was caring and kind, she never got angry with him when he did something stupid, because she tried too hard to get closer to him, she didn't understand that he was not yet ready to love someone else like he loved his mother

"and you Ben" Brooklynne asks, pulling Kenji out of his trance

"huh ..." Ben squirms in his seat, looking down, visibly uncomfortable.

"it's rather complicated, I wouldn't want to make it all embarrassing and sad" but his statement didn't help because now everyone was even more curious

Well the looks and sigh of defeat in front of their intrigued gaze "je- huh ... My father left when I was ten, it's not a big deal really, because he used to beat my mother and me and come back almost every night drunk with a random girl he had found "

All the teenagers look at him in shock that one of their friends was beaten up when he was younger, but they all understand a little more why he was always afraid of everything.

"and my mom never liked me very much, she used to say I was a mistake after getting beaten up by my dad, but otherwise she was always caring for me" Ben fiddles with his fanny pack , uncomfortable with the subject

It was the first time that he told what had happened to him, and it wasn't easy at all, of course he didn't talk about all those panic attacks and those anti-depressants, but they don't need to know everything

Kenji was the first to hug him, but everyone soon joined in, and they all giggled at how embarrassing their group hug was.

Everyone walks away after a few seconds except Kenji who keeps an arm around his shoulder

"you know, with us you're safe, and we care about you" Ben's heart warms at Kenji's sweet phrase, struggling to believe those words were really directed at him

Ben smiles shyly and looks at the ground with a blush, making the girl coo and the boy smile

"Thank you, I love you all and if we don't count the dinosaurs and dirt I'm really happy to be here" Bumpy moaned and Ben crouched down to pat her

"except you Bumpy, you're the only dinosaur I love" Bumpy makes a little satisfied noise making Everyone laughed 

If only they knew what would happen next.


End file.
